Father Daughter Time
by Crazy Dragon2
Summary: When Amei and Inu-Yasha arn't really acting like father and daughter, Kagome decides to play a trick on them. They would have to learn what they really are. Father and Daughter.
1. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the other characters , so you can't sue me! Nyah! He and his wonderful bishie of a brother with that long white hair…er…*cough*…Getting off track there. But I DO own Amei and Kani . She is my own character, and if have another character with her name, tough luck! Unless you copy-righted the name to you I can still use it. You can NOT use her without my permission…Not like you would want to anyway. :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome rolled over, a smile played upon her lips. She was having a pleasant dream. One with just her and Inu-Yasha in it. No other people, or interferences. The hanyou and Kagome were walking beside each other, lovingly holding hands and staring into each others eyes so deeply that nothing from the outside could break through. Not even -   
  
"Okaachan! Waaaaake up!" A shrill voice roused Kagome from her dream. Pulling the blankets off Kagome, the voice persisted again. "Okaachan! If you don't wake up than Otouchan won't save you any breakfast!"  
  
Kagome smiled at this, her eyes still closed. She could imagine Inu-Yasha eating all the breakfast. Wasn't anything unusual really. Waving her hand, Kagome answered, much to the joy of the one who had the shrill voice. "Coming! Coming! Mou! Don't even give me time to wake up properly."   
  
Snapping her eyes open, Kagome slowly managed to get into a sitting position. She then turned to look down at the eager young child sitting on her knee, looking up at her with those big brown eyes. The child couldn't of been older than 4 years of age. "Ohayou, Okaachan!" The child said, not showing any sign of the "morning glooms" as Shippo liked to call them.   
  
The child was indeed a unique one. She had the face and personality of her "Okaachan." Her hair was also the color of her mother's. Raven black, falling down her shoulders lightly. But perched top her head pretty as could be were a pair of ears unlike any other. Except maybe for a certain hanyou. These ears were what the child liked to call "puppy ears", and her mother sometimes also. They were white and fuzzy, and you would kill to touch those two ears on that child's head. Just like her father's.  
  
"Go help Sango-chan make breakfast, while I make my bed….and yours." Kagome told the child, hoping the thought of helping her idol make breakfast would draw the child away long enough to do the simple task.   
  
The child nodded its head quickly, and then set out to do what her mother had asked. Helping Sango-chan wouldn't be a complete bore. Sango-chan was the one the young child wanted to grow up to be just like. Making her way to where the Taiji-ya stood, she pulled on one of Sango's hands. "Ohayou, Kani-chan" Sango said to the child tugging on her hand. "Ohayou, Sango-chan. Okaachan told me to help you make breakfast." Sango smiled at the child, but shook her head. "Gomen, Kani-chan. But breakfast is all made. Why don't you go play with Kirara?" Sango said, pointing to demon pet that had just strolled in through the open doorway.  
  
"Koneko!" Kani said, smiling and rushing off to Kirara. Sango smiled and shook her head at Kani called Kirara that. It seemed Kani hadn't got the hang of calling Kirara by her name, but Kirara was basically easier to say than Koneko. But she would let the child call Kirara what she wanted. It didn't seem to bother Kirara.  
  
Sango looked as Inu-Yasha strolled in through the doorway, nearly tripping over Kani and Kirara. "Watch it, pup!" Inu-Yasha said in his normal manner. Having already said "ohayou" to Inu-Yasha the child glared back at the hanyou. "Mou, Otouchan" said the child simply, going back to petting Kirara gently.  
  
***  
  
They all sat eating in silence. For one, two members that were there usually were not, but one of them their absence was known for. But the other…"Where's Amei-chan?" Asked Kagome, concerned for her first born.  
  
"Outside, sulking." Inu-Yasha said matter of factly as he finished his tea. "And why is that?" Kagome asked, but already had figured out the answer. "Because that damn whelp wants to be able to go out on her own! She doesn't understand she's still only a pup!" Inu-Yasha said with a snort to end it all with. Kagome felt like enormously saying "Like father, like daughter." But decided to hold it in. "Sango…Could you?" Kagome said, nodding down at the eating Kani in her lap. Sango nodded and got up and walked over to the still open door. She called out.  
  
"Amei-chan? Come here! Your missing breafast!" Sango called out, rather loud as she didn't know how far away Amei would be. A few moments later, the first born child of Inu-Yasha and Kagome appeared right beside her. "On the roof again?" Sango said, knowing the place Amei always landed after being on the roof.   
  
"Keh." Was all Amei said as she strolled into the hut, her walking looking very much like Inu-Yasha's. Amei's face was that of her father's. From the scowling mouth up to the golden eyes, that was the face of Inu-Yasha. No doubt about that. That child's hair was that of her mothers, yet longer. Jet black hair hanging down her back, like vines in a jungle. The girl looked very much like a human Inu-Yasha, except the ears. Instead of normal rounded human ears, Amei's came into a point, her ears looking remarkably like that of her Uncle Sesshoumaru's.   
  
Not only had she inherited Inu-Yasha's looks, but also his personality. Tending to scowl a lot. But there was something about her that made her different from Inu-Yasha or Kagome. The fact that Amei was more Youkai than Inu-Yasha was had startled both Inu-Yasha and Kagome. But then Kaede had told the couple before she passed on, that Amei had more Youkai in her because Kagome had held the Shikon no Tama during her pregnancy, causing Amei to be more demon than Inu-Yasha, but not full Youkai.  
  
After Amei's birth the Shikon no Tama had seemed to fade away, until at the time of Kani's birth 3 years later it was hardly more powerful than a child's play marble. But Kagome and Inu-Yasha still kept the Jewel of Four Souls hidden, incase the power should ever return to once the sacred jewel.  
  
Sitting herself alongside Sango, Amei looked at the food placed in front of her. Answering her little sister's "Ohayou, Oneichan." with a quick "Ohayou, Ramen" before going back to quietly eating, avoiding her father's stern eyes. Kani loved the way Amei called her "Ramen" after…You gussed it! The food their father loved so much, and which they thought it wasn't to bad either.   
  
The rest of the breakfast went along quietly, nobody looked or talked to anybody else. After breakfast, Amei helping to clear away the food, she asked Sango a question. "Where is the Hentai Baka?" she asked, asking about our favorite lecherous monk. "Oh. He had to go on a quick trip. He should be back by tonight at the latest." Sango said, wiping up some spilled tea swiftly. "Oh." Was all Amei had to say in return.   
  
***  
  
Kagome walked through the trees, thinking to herself. She had been able to get Kani to sleep with out much effort, as Kani usually fell asleep after a full meal anyway. Inu-Yasha had agreed to watch over the child, something he only did when she was asleep. Kagome chuckled to herself. It wasn't that Inu-Yasha made a bad father, but she wished he could be a little more involved with them. Speaking of involved…  
  
Kagome's thoughts trailed to friends she hadn't seen in what seemed like ages. Shippo-chan had left their small group, 2 days after Kani was born. Sure he was 19, and had the right to do so, but that wasn't the point. Shippo-chan had found love, and was to be wed to another Fox Youkai he had met. Kagome had been over joyed when she heard this news, but still…How could Shippo-chan be getting married?! It seemed liked only yesterday she was giving him lollipops to be happy. Time sure did fly. Now her eldest was 13, and on the verge of a independence streak. Her little Kani was still so young, but soon Kani would grow up also. Then Kagome found her thought trailing to yet another old friend…  
  
Kouga-kun had finally given up about Kagome being his woman, after Inu-Yasha claimed her as his mate. Kagome had expected Inu-Yasha and Kouga to fight once again, but surprisingly Kouga had accept this term, and since that day he hadn't been seen again. Kagome asked Inu-Yasha why Kouga agreed so willingly, and Inu-Yasha simply said it was a canine thing, nothing for her to worry about.  
  
Nothing for her to worry about. That phrase was familiar. From both her daughter and her husband. Whenever Amei went out into the forest all alone, Kagome was so worried. But Amei always had told her not to worry, just as Inu-Yasha did.  
  
Even though they didn't like to admit it, and they wouldn't. Amei and Inu-Yasha were father and daughter. Kagome them realized she would have to make them realize this, or their whole family could end up like Inu-Yasha's. All dead, and the two siblings fighting.   
  
Kagome slammed her fist into a tree. That's it! They would have to learn what it meant to be a father and daughter, even if it killed them. And knowing by the way the two acted, Kagome knew they would probably end up all dead. 


	2. A Day With Kani

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha…Blah….Blah…Heard it last time. But I DO own Amei and Kani, so no touchy for them without my permission!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After enjoying a nice walk by herself, with "quality time" Kagome made her way back to the hut, knowing Kani would soon wake up. No telling what Inu-Yasha would do if the hyper 3 year old woke up, and he was there by himself. Probably sit in a corner and wait for Kagome to get back. Kagome chuckled at the thought of walking into the hut to find Inu-Yasha with ramen all over him and Kani running around wild. Kani would do it…She was quite a dare devil for her age. Maybe she was too young to know the difference.  
  
Upon nearing the hut, Kagome heard a loud crash from within it, and hurried onward to investigate. Upon reaching the heavy wooden door, which was closed, Kagome heard yet another crash from inside and the yell of a voice. "Baka!" Kagome recognized the voice as Amei's and opened the door to find the inside of the hut in ruins, while Amei was chasing Kani around the hut, while Inu-Yasha chasing Amei. It looked like something Souta used to watch on his cartoons Kagome though, as she stepped it.  
  
As soon as Kagome's foot hit the wooden floor, everything in the room freezed. Casting a look to her sister than to her father, Kani ran and almost flew into Kagome's arms. "Okaachan! Amei started it! Otouchan woke me up, cause he was was asleep and he was moving his legs like a doggie does sometimes! And then Amei came in, and looked at Otouchan and laughed. And then Otouchan woke up! And when he woke up Oneichan stopped laughing and her face was all grumpy and stuff, just like Otouchans! And then Amei somehow managed to get that hard breakfast stuff in my hair, and I started crying. And then Otouchan and Amei was all yelling and stuff and then we started to run and then you came!" Kani said, quite tired after her long story.  
  
Looking from Inu-Yasha's guilty face to Amei scowling one, Kagome shook her head. "Will you two ever get along? You would think you would at least be able to get along long enough to watch over Kani! Setting a bad example…What about when she grows up? Amei!" Amei cringed at her mother's sharp tone, but she answered anyway. "Yes, Okaachan?" "What were you doing picking on you sister?" Kagome's tone could tell anyone, she was in charge here. Even over Inu-Yasha. "Oh…It just seemed like the best thing to do. I mean dad has spent half his life getting his ass beat up by his brother."   
  
Inu-Yasha turned on his first offspring at her latest comment. "Hey! Just because when I was younger that idiot Sesshoumaru pushed me around, doesn't mean you can do it to Kani!" His words surprised both Amei and Kagome, but Amei didn't show it. "Just because I picked on your precious Kani doesn't mean you have the right to slaughter me! I mean I'm your d-" Stopping before she finished her sentence, AmeI gave one last huff and left the hut. She muttered something that only Inu-Yasha could hear as she left the hut. "I'm nobody's daughter."  
  
Watching Amei leave, Kagome then turned to Inu-Yasha. "I'm not finished yet! And you, Inu-Yasha! You were supposed to be watching Kani, but instead you fell asleep. What if she would of woke up and gotten into the my bag again?" Inu-Yasha recalled the last time that happened. There had been underwear strung around the house for days, as it took a couple of days to find them all. "Well the point is that she didn't. Everything would have been fine if Amei hadn't come. I swear that girl is impossible." Inu-Yasha added with a mutter. "Like your not!" Kagome said, then with a huff walked out of the door, but the opposite way of Amei, Kani still in her arms.  
  
***  
  
A few days later, after the incident with Inu-Yasha, Amei, and Kani, Kagome was going to leave for about an hour. "I'm going to ride with Miroku-sama, and Sango-chan to their village. Inu-Yasha can you please watch Kani? She isn't feeling well today, so I'm not going to take her. But you!" Kagome said, turning to Amei, who has just entered the room from helping Sango and Miroku with a small task. "Your coming with me!" Amei looked downcast, for she had hoped to see an old friend today. But nothing could be done. "Yes." she muttered.  
  
After Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Amei had climbed up onto the transformed Kirara, they left leaving a sullen looking Inu-Yasha who was holding the child in his arms. Kani was waving "bye" vigorously, until Kirara had gone from site.   
  
Setting Kani down, Inu-Yasha looked at her wondering what to say. This was only the second time he had been left with her, when she was actually awake. The first time she was no more than a infant, hardly capable of any damage. But not…It was different. "So…You sleepy?" Inu-Yasha asked hopefully. Maybe he could get out of this. "Nope." Came the answer from a bored Kani. "Well….What do you want to do?" Kagome had said keep Kani entertained, and then she wouldn't be no problem. Easier said then done…For Inu-Yasha at least.  
  
"I want to go to the Yu!" Kani said excitedly. "The Yu" as Kani called it, was a small little hot spring near where they lived. It was a nice little place to rest and relax, and Inu-Yasha often found himself there. "Let's go then!" Inu-Yasha said, wishing Kagome was there to help him. Kani reached her hands up toward her father, and Inu-Yasha reluctantly picked her up. Then he started walking toward the direction of the hot spring.  
  
Taking about 5 minutes to get to the hot spring, Inu-Yasha watched as Kani played in the warm water. Even though the water was shallow, you could never be to careful. After about 20 minutes of this Kani got out of the hot spring and tugged on her fathers hand. "Nani? Ready to go home?" Inu-Yasha said, sounding more hopeful than he meant to. "I hafta go pee." Inu-Yasha stared at his daughter for a couple of seconds, before answering. "Didn't you go before your mother left." "Yes…But I drank some of the water." Kani said, pointing toward the hot spring.   
  
Giving her a look that said "Do I really have to?" Inu-Yasha took Kani's hand and muttered. "Come on." He said, ending it all with a sigh. Bring her to a large bush he motioned behind it. "Now….Just go behind it." Kani gave her father the same look he had given her moment's before, then answered. "I don't know how to get it off." She said motioning to the pink kimono with the sakura blossoms on it. "Okaachan always does it for me."   
  
Kani could of swore she saw her father's eye twitch when she told him this. "Do not worry, Otouchan. You have seen Okaachan naked." Inu-Yasha about fainted right there, but he kept up to beat, sweat beads starting to form. "Eheheheh…What makes you say that?" "Sister told me…" Kani said and then adding a desperate. "I really have to go!" Silently cursing Amei and what he had to do, Inu-Yasha brung his daughter around to the other side.   
  
***  
  
After relieving herself, and with Inu-Yasha's help, the two went straight back home. They decided they would play a game and wait for Kagome and Amei to arrive.  
  
Stepping into the hut, Kani immediately went to her mother's bag. "No! Kani!" Inu-Yasha said, running over and sweeping Kani up before she could drag anything out. "Was just getting the colors…" Kani said, trying to get out of her father's grasp. "Colors?" Inu-Yasha said, and put her down. "Yup." Kani said, taking out a box of crayons and a Pokemon coloring book.   
  
So Kani spent the rest of the evening with her "colors" When Kagome came in, followed closely by Amei, she was surprised to see Kani quietly coloring, and Inu-Yasha looking at one of Kagome's glamour magazine's. "Well…I see you two got along good." Kagome said, quite happy. Amei muttered something from behind her back that Kagome chose to ignore.  
  
"Oh…..Inu-Yasha! I have something to tell you." Inu-Yasha looked up from a make up he had been looking at. "This may come as a surprise to you, but I completely forgot. Next week is Souta's birthday." Kagome said, and then stopped, waiting for Inu-Yasha to think about these words. "So?" Inu-Yasha said, quite interested in wrinkle reducing. "Well you know every year around his birthday, I go stay for a week! And I'm pretty sure you don't want to come.." Inu-Yasha answered her question with a grunt. "And Amei doesn't want to go either…And so I figured this would be good bonding time for you two, like Father Daughter Time! I was going to leave Kani to, but I decided she needs to see her Grandma." Amei and Inu-Yasha both jumped at this. "Nani?!" They said at the same time, and then exchanging scowls.   
  
"Well…Yes...I feel you need to get to know Amei better, and this looks like the perfect opportunity. I will be leaving tomorrow morning Inu-Yasha. Now…I am going to bed." Kagome made these words harsh, so Inu-Yasha knew the argument was over. Amei muttered something…She had thought Kani was going to stay also. She was about to leave to go outside when her father's voice stopped her. "Don't go! I need you to watch Kani." Inu-Yasha said, and then left before Amei could protest.   
  
Inu-Yasha had to get ready….If he was going to spend a whole week with just him and Amei he better think of something that would make their contact…Less…Physical. 


End file.
